Halloween Cat
by Yzanmyo
Summary: La jeunesse de Konoha se prépare à fêter Halloween comme il se doit, au grand dam de notre célèbre blond, malade pour l'occasion. Sakura viendra à sa rescousse avec un bien étrange remède. Attention, OS PWP Naru/Sasu, Lemon !


Titre : Halloween Cat

Résumé : La jeunesse de Konoha se prépare à fêter Halloween comme il se doit, au grand dam de notre célèbre blond, malade pour l'occasion. Sakura viendra à sa rescousse avec un bien étrange remède.

Genre : One Shot, Naru/Sasu, OOC, UA, yaoi, **PWP**.

Crédits : Les personnages de cette fanfic et toutes les références implicites ou explicites à l'univers du manga « Naruto » sont la propriété inconditionnelle de leur auteur, M. Kishimoto.

**Warning** : C'est un PWP, Lemon, signalé par une *, âmes sensibles ou n'appréciant pas s'abstenir. Le passage peut être ignoré sans que cela perturbe la lecture et l'histoire.

Notes de l'auteur : Texte avec bêta correction mais merci d'excuser les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et maladresses qu'il resterait encore. Je serais avare de certaines descriptions car je fais le postulat que vous connaissez les personnages. Je ferais également l'impasse sur certaines explications connexes de situations car c'est un OS (et qu'il est déjà bien long).

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

- **Halloween Cat** -

C'était un jour comme les autres, enfin presque. Si tant est qu'un trente et un octobre puisse être un jour normal, étant donné que c'était le jour de la traditionnelle fête d'Halloween.

Sakura, jeune femme élancée aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, laissa échapper un petit rire malicieux tout en refermant le clapet de son téléphone portable aussi rose que sa chevelure. Son petit ami, Sai, brun énigmatique à la peau pâle, lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

La jeune femme réajusta la cape sombre qui couvrait ses épaules et le grand chapeau noir à larges bords qui complétait son déguisement de sorcière. Elle leva les yeux, toujours souriante, vers son compagnon qui la dépassait d'une demi tête et redressa le nœud papillon du costume de vampire que ce dernier portait.

« - Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse ? » finit il par demander d'un air innocent et naïf.

« - J'ai préparé une belle surprise à Naruto. »

« - Une surprise ? »

« - Viens, je t'expliquerais plus tard. On va finir par être en retard à la fête de Neji. »

Sai n'insista pas et suivit docilement sa compagne. Alors que cette dernière fermait prestement la porte de leur appartement, elle sourit plus largement encore à la vue de la mine dubitative du jeune homme. Elle lui prit doucement la main et ils quittèrent le bâtiment qui abritait leur tout récent chez eux, partant à pied en direction de la demeure des Hyûga.

Traverser le village de Konoha et croiser nombre de fantômes, zombis et autres personnages d'horreur la fit frissonner. Il faut dire que certains costumes étaient d'un réalisme frappant et les maigres lumières de la rue à la nuit tombée n'arrangeaient rien. Elle resserra sa prise sur la fine main pâle de son compagnon qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée.

Elle avait hâte d'arriver chez Neji. La fête serait certainement très réussie, on pouvait compter sur Hinata pour ça. Il lui tardait de retrouver tous leurs amis et de découvrir leurs déguisements. Oui, décidément, ils allaient vraiment bien s'amuser ce soir.

Chaque année, Neji et sa cousine Hinata organisaient une grande fête dans l'immense demeure Hyûga. Ils invitaient tous leurs amis et faisaient la fête jusque tard dans la nuit dans une ambiance digne des meilleurs films d'horreur grâce aux talents de décoratrice de la timide jeune femme. L'alcool coulait à flot et les amuses gueules étaient là en grande quantité, le tout reprenant le thème d'Halloween avec brio.

Sakura eût une pensée furtive pour son meilleur ami, Naruto. Le jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, au tempérament survolté et dynamique, était cloué au lit parce qu'il avait pris froid. Il ne viendrait pas à la fête. Elle soupira d'aise en pensant que malgré tout, grâce à elle, il allait quand même passer une agréable soirée lui aussi. Elle avait trouvé la solution alors qu'elle surfait sur internet. Elle s'était étonnée elle-même de sa hardiesse d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'ils marchaient toujours en direction du quartier où habitaient les cousins Hyûga, Sai observa du coin de l'œil sa petite amie à l'expression toujours aussi malicieuse. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait la faire tant rire sous cape et quel genre de surprise elle avait bien pu faire à un Naruto malade.

Il ne comprenait pas toujours les agissements et les réactions de Sakura et de ses amis. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça de toute façon. Et aucun des livres qu'il avait lu sur les relations humaines, pour tenter de pallier à son problème, ne traitait des soirées d'Halloween et encore moins des surprises. Aussi se sentait il légèrement démuni mais curieux de découvrir ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, en tout cas pas encore.

Il se rappela pourtant un recueil de remèdes de grand-mères où il avait découvert que pour soigner un gros rhume, il fallait rester au chaud avec un bon grog. Peut être Sakura avait elle fait livrer ce breuvage à son meilleur ami ? Il ne se rappelait pourtant pas l'avoir vu préparer une telle chose… Il grimaça légèrement au souvenir des dernières boulettes soi disant énergétiques qu'elle lui avait fait goûter et qui en définitive s'étaient révélées comme d'habitude : infectes. Sa petite amie avait certes des talents mais certainement pas celui là.

* * *

Naruto se redressa dans son lit au milieu des couvertures, des couettes et des oreillers aux couleurs vives. Il lança un regard curieux à son téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer, posé sur sa table de chevet. Etre malade le jour d'Halloween, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment très en forme ces derniers temps. Pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête non plus, non, pas vraiment.

Hinata était déçue quand il l'avait appelée ce matin et lui avait annoncé qu'il ne viendrait pas à sa soirée, vaincu par son rhume. Il se rappelait encore le visage rougissant et les multiples hésitations de la timide jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux gris presque blancs, quand elle l'avait invité. Il avait fini par accepter de venir. Il l'avait trouvé touchante dans ses bégayements, ses rougissements et sa manie de se tordre les doigts.

Pourtant, il n'avait guère envie de voir du monde et encore moins envie de faire la fête ces derniers temps. Il s'était laissé convaincre, pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme, grande amie de Sakura. Sakura, sa si envahissante et précieuse meilleure amie à lui, qui avait d'ailleurs fortement appuyée et supportée la demande d'Hinata. Vu l'effort un peu gauche de la jeune Hyûga atteinte d'une timidité maladive et l'insistance plus que lourde de son ex-colocataire, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Face à tant de solidarité féminine, autant éviter les ennuis quand on le peut.

Quand à Sakura, elle n'avait pas hésitée à le réprimander et à l'engueuler, furieuse, quand il l'avait eut au téléphone en milieu de matinée. Comme quoi, le téléphone arabe entre femme est quelque chose de redoutable ! Il avait bien sentit que si elle avait été en face de lui, il aurait encore écopé de l'un de ses fameux coups de poing sur la tête. Un de ceux qu'il récoltait souvent quand elle considérait qu'il se comportait comme un idiot. Il repensa brièvement à la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eut avec sa meilleure amie.

« - Naruto, mais c'est pas vrai. Tu le fais exprès ! », lui avait elle vrillé les tympans dans une exclamation véhémente.

« - Sakura-chan… », avait il tenté, un peu piteux.

« - Je suis sûre qu'encore une fois tu n'a pas suivi mes conseils ! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de bien te couvrir après ton entraînement d'Art Martiaux. Il fait froid, on est en Octobre, bon sang, et Konoha est loin d'être un pays chaud ! Tu n'as même pas dû prendre non plus le cocktail de vitamines que je t'ai préparé, n'est ce pas ? », l'avait elle coupée, coléreuse.

« - Gomen, Sakura-chan. » murmura t'il embêté, assis dans son lit, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, son téléphone portable collé à l'oreille.

Elle avait deviné juste encore une fois. Et il n'oserait, de toute façon, pas lui dire qu'il avait tout simplement oublié son manteau, une fois de plus, tout simplement… Il voulait à tout prix s'épargner le sempiternel couplet sur son incroyable étourderie, sa stupidité, son idiotie et etc.

« - Bon ben tant pis pour toi ! De toute façon, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Tu n'as plus qu'à rester au chaud et attendre que ça passe. Tiens moi au courant tout de même. Je passerais te voir demain. »

« - D'accord. Amusez vous bien toi et Sai. »

« - Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu connais Sai. Enfin bref, je te raconterais comment c'était. »

« - ça marche. A demain alors. »

« - A demain, et Naruto… soignes toi ! »

Rien que de penser à l'immonde breuvage que Sakura lui avait préparé, son estomac se souleva. D'accord, elle était en deuxième année de médecine. Mais ses préparations, soit disant efficaces pour rester en forme, étaient toujours aussi infectes. Que ce soit à boire ou à manger, même si elle les préparait avec les meilleures intentions du monde, ça avait immanquablement un goût catastrophique.

Rien que pour ça, il était heureux de ne plus être son co-locataire et plaignait de tout son cœur le nouveau, plus si nouveau que ça d'ailleurs, petit ami de la jeune femme. Sai devait probablement subir les nombreux tests de boissons et de nourriture énergétique de son amie d'enfance depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés ensembles. Tout de même, quel drôle de couple ils formaient ces deux là, songea t'il en se rencognant dans ses oreillers.

D'après ce que lui en avait dit Sakura, Sai suivait les cours de la Fac des Beaux Arts. Le jeune blond ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle trouvait à ce type si énigmatique et aux réactions si bizarres. Mais, elle était heureuse, et c'était ça le principal. Ils avaient emménagés ensemble depuis peu, dans un appartement à deux blocs de celui qu'il partageait avant avec elle et qu'il occupait toujours ceci dit. Et, malgré les appréhensions de Naruto, ça avait l'air de plutôt bien se passer entre eux malgré leurs tempéraments si opposés.

* * *

Le jeune blond se saisit de son téléphone portable dernier cri à la coque orange pétard qui venait donc de vibrer, le sortant d'un état semi comateux. Naruto consulta le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre, aux volets entrouverts, lui apprit qu'il devait être déjà fort tard. Le triste et pâle soleil d'Octobre avait cédé la place à un début de nuit qui s'annonçait d'un noir d'encre.

From : Sakura

J'espère que tu es bien au chaud dans ton lit et pas en train de faire l'idiot !

Quel dommage que tu rates la fête, tu vas nous manquer.

Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi pour animer une soirée, surtout quand tu es bourré ! XD

Pas de chasse aux célibataires pour toi ce soir… Dommage.

Mais, comme je suis ta meilleure amie et que je pense à tout, j'ai quand même fais en sorte que tu passes toi aussi une bonne soirée.

Un remède, dont tu me diras des nouvelles demain, va venir sonner à ta porte !

Happy Halloween, mon cher Naru!

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et relut deux fois le message sibyllin. Il soupira de désespoir. Comme elle le disait si bien, il n'était pas près de rencontrer quelqu'un ce soir, cloîtré dans son appartement. Depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Sai, elle avait fait du célibat de son meilleur ami son nouveau cheval de bataille. Elle ne ratait pas une occasion de lui présenter telle ou telle personne célibataire et l'avait même inscrit de force sur un site de rencontres sur Internet. Mais chacune de ces tentatives se révélait plus désastreuse que la précédente.

Comme ils étaient amis d'enfance et que Naruto adorait Sakura, il n'arrivait pas à stopper les élans de dame marieuse de la jeune femme. Il faut dire aussi qu'une Sakura en colère et au poing vengeur avait de quoi vous convaincre d'obtempérer. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du tout prête à le lâcher avec ça. Il espéra ardemment que le « remède » en question ne soit pas, encore une fois, l'un de ces plans bancal pour lui faire rencontrer l'âme sœur, ni l'une de ces préparations infâmes dont elle seule avait le secret...

Naruto re-soupira sombrement. Des souvenirs de sa dernière relation sérieuse, dont il avait tant de mal à se remettre, assaillirent sa mémoire. Ça s'était terminé dans le drame... Ils s'étaient séparés après plus de deux ans de relation idyllique ou presque. Gaara, avait achevé ses études et avait quitté Konoha pour retourner chez lui. Naruto avait toujours sut que son petit ami à la chevelure de feu devrait rentrer à Suna. Mais il avait tout de même espéré que les choses se passeraient différemment. La fin de leur histoire lui laissait un goût amer, un profond sentiment d'incompréhension et une grande blessure au cœur.

Gaara avait fait ses valises le lendemain de la remise des diplômes. Naruto se revoyait encore dans le salon de son compagnon, ce dernier finissant de rassembler ses affaires. Alors qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensembles, le jeune roux aux yeux de jade ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, fermant méticuleusement les derniers cartons et les derniers sacs dans un silence pesant.

Naruto lui avait alors demandé de rester, argumentant, lui déclarant son amour, mettant son âme à nu. Mais il n'avait fait que monologuer. Les yeux verts, un peu tristes, l'avaient longuement dévisagé. Gaara lui avait alors simplement dit, sur un ton monocorde, de ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et quand le taxi était arrivé, il était parti, comme ça, sans un regard en arrière, sans plus d'explications. Laissant derrière lui un Naruto, silencieux pour une fois, empli de détresse et de tristesse, sonné et ahuri, sur le trottoir. Il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Gaara depuis son départ, trois mois plus tôt. Ses sms et ses appels étaient restés sans réponse.

Sakura avait consolé son meilleur ami dévasté, lui assurant que, comme il était bisexuel, il avait deux fois plus de chances de retrouver quelqu'un et deux fois plus de célibataires à draguer. Sur le coup, sa remarque lui avait arraché un maigre sourire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle prendrait la reconstruction de sa vie amoureuse tellement à cœur.

Son estomac commença à crier famine. Il quitta le refuge tiède et moelleux de son lit pour sa cuisine. Un pot de ramen instantanés ferait très bien l'affaire et aurait au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées. Il commençait sérieusement à tourner en rond. Un brin hyperactif et exubérant, l'inactivité avait tendance à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote et à le faire gamberger sérieusement.

* * *

Sasuke frissonna dans son manteau sombre, taillé sur mesure. Le froid mordait son visage à la peau d'albâtre, quelques bourrasques de vents jouaient dans ses mèches de cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Alors qu'il se préparait à passer une soirée tranquille, chez lui, dans son appartement, à lire au coin du feu ; son frère aîné, Itachi, l'avait appelé en catastrophe, le suppliant de venir à sa rescousse, une fois de plus.

Pourtant il venait à peine de rentrer de mission, un peu de repos n'aurait pas été du luxe. Il songea, avec une pointe d'amertume, qu'il n'arrivait jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit à son frère, que ce dernier le savait pertinemment et qu'il n'hésitait pas à en profiter, outrageusement.

Itachi avait monté une société d'amusements et d'escorte ; pour adultes, s'entend. Au début, c'était parti de l'une de ses idées complètement farfelues ; histoire de défier un peu plus leur père et le mettre en colère, une fois encore. Contre toute attente, les affaires avaient bien marchées, extraordinairement bien même. Sasuke ne pensait pas qu'il y eut tant de gens, célibataires ou non, en mal de compagnie ou à la recherche d'un peu de distraction. Aujourd'hui, Itachi se retrouvait à la tête d'un véritable petit empire : Boîtes de nuits, Bars, Cafés, magasins, diverses sociétés, sans parler d'Internet, qu'il gérait d'une main de maître avec l'aide de Jiraya et Kakashi, ses associés.

Itachi l'avait entraîné dans cette aventure sous prétexte qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans lui. Sasuke avait accepté. D'abord pour faire plaisir à son grand frère qu'il adorait et admirait, ensuite par défi de l'autorité paternelle, et pour finir pour sortir un peu de son ennui. En plus de ses études universitaires, il participait donc à la gestion des diverses entreprises de son frère. Le monde chaud de la nuit bruissait du nom de l'Akatsuki Corporation et de la marque au petit éventail blanc et rouge sur fond noir à petits nuages couleur de sang.

Itachi avait vu juste dans son investissement. La seule industrie qui marchait toujours et avec de forts bénéfices, quelque soit le contexte économique, était bien celle là, celle de la nuit. Et dire que tout avait commencé par un simple magasin de vente en ligne de produits pour le plaisir… Difficile pour leur père, à la tête de la tentaculaire compagnie financière familiale, baptisée Sharingan, d'avaler la pilule. Surtout qu'Itachi avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à reprendre l'emblème de leur famille, ce fameux éventail rouge et blanc, déjà logo de la multinationale paternelle.

Il arrivait parfois à Sasuke, comme c'était le cas ce soir et la fois d'avant, de dépanner quand ils tombaient à cours de personnel. Les bons « hôtes » et « escorte » n'étaient pas faciles à trouver et encore moins à recruter. Il avait commencé à jouer « les hôtes » sur un coup de tête, par pure fierté, suite à un défi stupide avec son frère aîné. Au final, il avait continué. Il s'était pris au jeu ; même si il ne l'admettrait jamais.

D'un naturel froid et distant, ça lui permettait de jouer un rôle. Le temps d'une soirée, il était autre chose que l'héritier cadet de l'empire Uchiwa, lui, ce jeune homme solitaire, peu expansif. Ou bien était-ce le reste du temps qu'il jouait un rôle ? Il était particulièrement beau et il le savait. Son tempérament de glace lui permettait de tenir à distance la cohorte de filles, folles de lui, qui le poursuivaient de leurs ardeurs chaque jour. Un héritier richissime, beau et célibataire a de quoi déchaîner les passions féminines. Et son frère avait droit au même traitement, bien que ce dernier prenne cet état de fait avec plus de calme et philosophie.

La nuit, il agissait selon ses envies, ses désirs, ses humeurs ; libéré du poids des responsabilités, des obligations et de l'image sociale liées à son nom. Il s'était découvert bisexuel, savourant avec délices les plaisirs les plus interdits, les plus réprouvés, suivant les traces de son aîné. Son habituelle attitude froide et détachée lui conférait une aura sombre et mystérieuse qui lui attirait les faveurs des hommes comme des femmes. Il adorait choisir celui ou celle avec qui il partagerait sa nuit et le mettre à sa mercie. Calculer les faits, les dires, les gestes, agir en conséquence, anticiper et vaincre ; tel un chasseur sélectionne sa proie, la traque, la capture et la soumet finalement à sa volonté.

Itachi lui avait demandé d'accepter la mission de ce soir, lui promettant sa reconnaissance éternelle en échange. Comme à chaque fois, Sasuke avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Pourquoi avait il accepté déjà ? Ah oui, parce que son frère avait insisté, par goût du risque aussi, par envie de transgresser de nouveaux interdits sûrement. Et puis nous étions le 31 Octobre, n'est ce pas ? Le soir d'Halloween. Faire un peu de Cosplay, ce jour là, n'avait rien de particulièrement étrange, pas vrai ? Sauf quand on est un Uchiwa, sans doute…

Il jeta un regard torve au sac cartonné, noir à petits nuages couleur de sang, qui se balançait dans sa main au gré de ses pas, l'emblème de leur société : un éventail rouge et blanc était bien visible en son centre. Qu'avait dit son grand frère déjà quand il avait récupéré le sac ? Ah oui, un costume de chat.

Jouer les escortes et plus si affinités était une chose, mais porter un déguisement de chat ? Non mais vraiment, Itachi exagérait. Heureusement, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, la commande était pour quelqu'un de seul qui voulait juste un peu de compagnie pour ce soir. Sasuke espéra ardemment qu'il ne regretterait pas de rendre ce énième service à son frère.

Quoi que pour tout dire, la dernière fois, il s'était tout de même bien amusé et en avait bien profité. Il arrivait parfois que ce boulot vous fasse rencontrer des gens beaux, intéressants et pour couronner le tout particulièrement doués… Cette dernière pensée amena un peu de rose sur ses joues. Si il continuait sur ce chemin là, il finirait par arriver à son rendez vous plus excité qu'autre chose. Quel genre de personne pouvait bien passer commande sur Internet le soir d'Halloween pour un homme en costume de chat…

Il imaginait tout à fait une jeune femme excentrique et esseulée, récemment célibataire, de passage à Konoha, ville où elle ne connaissait personne. Il y avait l'option de la femme mariée aussi, mais un soir d'Halloween, ça paraissait peu probable, une jeune héritière en mal de sensations fortes ou bien un jeune héritier… Il mit un frein à ses spéculations qu'il considéra idiotes, il verrait bien quand il y serait, point final. Mais une chose était sûre, Itachi ne l'emporterait pas au Paradis, pas cette fois.

Sasuke arborait son habituelle expression glaciale et indifférente alors qu'il marchait dans les rues froides et sombres de cette dernière nuit d'octobre, à la recherche de l'adresse où il devait se rendre. Heureusement, il n'habitait pas loin, merci Internet. Il aurait perdu beaucoup trop de temps en voiture dans ces allées et autres avenues noires de monde. Et dire qu'il pensait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille…

Après quelques détours afin d'éviter au maximum la foule bruyante de revenants dont certains groupes étaient déjà fin saoul, il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. C'était un immeuble tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit sa route, grimpant les escaliers menant au premier étage. Il relut rapidement les informations qu'il avait notées à la va vite sur un morceau de papier quand il était passé prendre le sac au siège de la société proche de chez lui. Appartement 1 A, Naruto. Uzumaki. Il longea donc la coursive jusqu'à trouver la bonne porte, lisant les noms au dessus de chaque sonnette.

C'était le dernier appartement de l'étage, celui qui faisait le coin du bâtiment. Il vérifia le nom une deuxième fois, fit mentalement une prière et appuya sur le bouton. Un carillon guilleret retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Les dés étaient jetés… Il détestait ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre et Itachi prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre dans ce genre de situations. Il allait prouver une fois encore à son frère qu'il était tout à fait capable de gérer. Le temps où il n'était qu'un innocent petit garçon était révolu depuis belles lurettes.

* * *

Naruto fut interrompu dans « la vaisselle » de son repas par le bruit de sa sonnette. Il se dirigea après un instant d'hésitation vers sa porte d'entrée, curieux, mais pas tant que ça, de découvrir ce que Sakura avait bien pu lui concocter comme remède. Il espéra ardemment qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une nouvelle mixture infâme ou bien à un ou une autre célibataire désespéré en provenance plus ou moins directe du carnet d'adresse bien rempli de la jeune femme. Comble du comble, et si c'était les deux ? A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un en manque de bonbons… Trick or Treat, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir des sucreries…

« Oui ? » lança t'il en entrouvrant la porte, peu sûr de vouloir découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière.

« … Bonsoir, vous avez commandé les services de l'Akatsuki. Je suis vôtre hôte pour ce soir. »

* * *

Sasuke avait eut du mal à sortir sa phrase d'introduction qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Quand le battant s'était entrouvert, il s'était immédiatement noyé dans des orbes d'un bleu si lumineux et si intense qu'il avait eut du mal à trouver ses mots. Jamais un regard ne l'avait déstabilisé. Et pourtant, les yeux qui s'étaient posés sur lui, l'avaient troublé au plus haut point par leur couleur, leur profondeur et leur intensité. Il était resté bloqué sur ce regard, incapable même de dire si il appartenait à une femme ou bien un homme.

Naruto était resté figé, il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite le discours de son vis-à-vis, tant il était saisi par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La première chose qu'il avait vue avait été deux puits sombres dont on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris, deux obsidiennes à l'éclat mystérieux dans les quelles il s'était égaré.

Ensuite, la pointe d'une langue rose était venue humecter des lèvres fines dans un visage opalescent, encadré de deux mèches de cheveux d'un noir de geais. Le noir de la chevelure relevant parfaitement la pâleur du visage levé vers lui avec une expression énigmatique.

Naruto se donna une violente claque mentale pour obliger ses neurones partis en vrille à se reconnecter à la réalité. La réalité de ce jeune homme qu'il trouvait incroyablement beau et qui attendait patiemment dans le froid, sur le pas de sa porte, une expression froide et hautaine sur le visage. Il déglutit avec difficultés avant de se lancer.

« Euh… non, moi je n'ai rien commandé. Mon amie, par contre … Ma question va sans doute vous paraître stupide mais… A tout hasard, seriez vous mon remède ? », demanda t'il tout en se grattant machinalement l'arrière du crâne, gêné et hésitant.

Un silence s'étira entre eux dans l'ombre de la coursive, avant que Sasuke ne se décide finalement à se départir de son mutisme.

« Tout dépend de ce que vous avez à soigner … Vous êtes bien Naruto Uzumaki ? »

« … oui, en effet. C'est bien moi. »

« Alors, oui, on peut effectivement dire que je suis bien vôtre remède. »

Après un temps d'hésitation, Naruto, un peu incrédule, ouvrit plus largement la porte et s'écarta pour que l'inconnu puisse entrer chez lui. Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur l'intérieur de l'appartement, s'interdisant mentalement de poser les yeux sur son « client », oui, c'était bien un. Exit la célibataire en mal d'amour. Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir deviner. La pièce qui s'ouvrait devant lui était aménagée simplement mais avec goût. C'était original mais également douillet et chaleureux, un peu comme un cocon, une tanière accueillante.

Les murs étaient orange pâle avec un mobilier dans les tons crème, de bonne facture et à l'air confortable. Ça et là quelques touches colorées démontraient le goût de l'occupant des lieux pour les tons vifs. Un salon-cuisine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun mais agrémenté de la toute dernière technologie en somme. Le cadet Uchiwa retira ses chaussures, faisant un rapide parallèle avec son propre chez lui aux tons sombres, aux surfaces de verre et d'acier et aux objets impersonnels. Son intérieur était froid et fonctionnel, parfaite antithèse de celui-ci.

Sasuke retira également son manteau qu'il posa négligemment sur son bras. Il se sentait extraordinairement bien dans cet environnement si accueillant. Il se retourna alors vers son hôte et fut frappé par sa beauté et sa prestance. Pourtant son vis-à-vis n'était pas vraiment à son avantage dans son large pantalon de jogging noir et son ordinaire t-shirt orange orné d'un tourbillon bleu en son milieu.

Il était plus grand que lui d'une demi tête et malgré les vêtements informes, on devinait aisément un corps musclé, avec une carrure bien découplée. Il admira un instant la peau bronzée. Ce hâle doré mettait en valeur la chevelure blonde aux mèches hirsutes et dressées et le regard océan dans lequel il se perdit une fois de plus. Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour se reprendre.

Comment était-ce possible qu'un type pareil ait besoin des services de l'Akatsuki… Il était beau, attirant, il n'avait pas l'air de manquer d'argent… Un manque de temps peut être ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression que le jeune homme soit particulièrement stressé. Il savait repérer la tension sous jacente qui habite sans cesse ces gens qui sont perpétuellement débordés. C'était même plutôt l'inverse concernant ce type. Avec cette crinière blonde et cette peau bronzée, il avait plus l'allure d'un fauve au repos que d'un business man, et il devait avoir son âge ou pas loin. Pourquoi un fauve d'ailleurs ? Peut être à cause des trois étranges cicatrices qui ressemblaient à des moustaches qui marquaient chacune de ses joues sans doute.

Naruto referma la porte et observa l'inconnu retirer ses chaussures puis son manteau et s'avancer dans la pièce. Il déglutit et se sentit mal à l'aise. Le jeune brun était légèrement plus petit que lui, il portait une chemise blanche à manches longues et un jean noir. Ses vêtements, de bonne facture, étaient coupés très prés du corps, mettant en valeur une silhouette élancée, fine et gracile. L'allure était distinguée et l'expression de son visage était indifférente, presque ennuyée. D'où pouvait bien sortir ce type là et qu'est ce que Sakura avait encore fait !

Naruto plissa les paupières, un peu contrarié. Une pulsion de désir le traversa. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette douce chaleur l'envahir, cette excitation brûlante prendre peu à peu possession de lui. Probablement plus depuis Gaara, probablement, oui. Son corps se réveillait au pire moment. Comment Sakura avait fait pour lui envoyer une bombe pareille. Ce regard charbon énigmatique, cette peau opalescente et cette fine silhouette à la musculature discrète étaient un véritable appel à la luxure !

Il passa devant le brun et entra dans la cuisine séparée du salon par un bar. Il tourna ostensiblement le dos à son invité inconnu et se mit à farfouiller dans ses placards.

« … Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? », lança t'il par-dessus son épaule, mal à l'aise, sa voix un peu plus rauque qu'en temps normal.

Sasuke déposa son manteau sur le haut dossier de l'un des tabourets autour du comptoir en bois clair et posa le sac cartonné, qu'il avait toujours, à ses pieds.

« … Vous ne voulez pas qu'on se tutoie ? Vous vous sentiriez probablement plus à l'aise… »

« Si vous… si tu le dis… Alors, qu'est ce que je te sers ? »

« Ce que tu voudras, la même chose que toi par exemple… »

La voix douce, un peu froide, déclencha chez Naruto un long frisson qui lui remonta le long de l'épine dorsale. Si ce type continuait comme ça, il allait finir par lui sauter dessus sans autre forme de procès… Il se voyait très bien le renverser là, sur le bar, lui arracher ses vêtements et se jeter sur lui. Naruto s'admonesta mentalement et s'accouda au bar, côté cuisine. Il porta le verre qu'il s'était servi à ses lèvres. Boire de l'alcool dans cette situation, était-ce bien raisonnable ?

Le rhume qui l'avait cloué au lit depuis le matin semblait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir oublié, balayé par la tension qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Depuis que Gaara était parti, le laissant sans remords derrière lui, il s'était sentit comme mort à l'intérieur. Il avait donné le change à Sakura, le choc et la douleur une fois surmontés, pour ne pas qu'elle s'en fasse trop. Mais il ne trompait qu'elle, il n'était pas dupe de lui-même. La blessure avait été profonde et il avait agi ces trois derniers mois comme un zombie, s'abandonnant à sa déprime dès qu'il était seul.

Pourtant ce soir, avec cet inconnu, une petite flamme venait de se rallumer dans le foyer froid et éteint de son âme. Son corps s'était réveillé au contact de cet inconnu. Naruto était surpris, un peu déboussolé par ses pensées et les signaux de son corps si contradictoires. Il ne se serait pas cru capable de ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur, ces sensations et encore moins avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Ça faisait trois longs mois qu'il se morfondait, la blessure infligée à son cœur par le départ de son ex-amant encore vive. Et voilà que ce soir, ce type débarquait et ses sens s'affolaient. Peut être aurait il dû écouter Sakura et ne pas se conduire comme une nonne, peut être... Mais il n'avait jamais été du style à coucher à droite et à gauche, juste histoire de se soulager, encore moins pour oublier quelqu'un. Peut être fallait il mettre ses réactions exacerbées sur le compte des médicaments contre le rhume qu'il avait pris. Drôles d'effets secondaires tout de même, ils auraient au moins pu le signaler sur la notice, qu'il n'avait pas lue de toute façon.

Sasuke imita son hôte, s'accoudant au comptoir côté salon, face à Naruto. Il trempa sa bouche fine, un peu rosée dans le liquide sombre. Du whisky, sec, sans glace ; drôle de choix, songea t'il tout en continuant d'observer son vis-à-vis. Il était beau, terriblement beau. Il lui plaisait avec son air un peu perdu, sa peau cuivrée et ses cheveux d'or. Une pointe d'excitation s'empara du brun, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il s'imaginait très bien jouer avec ce corps pour l'instant encore dissimulé par les vêtements. Il se sentait d'humeur joueuse maintenant, un peu comme un chat justement, face à une souris qu'il croquerait avec délices.

« Alors, dis moi. De quoi as-tu envie ce soir ? »

Naruto manqua s'étrangler dans son verre. Bon sang, cette voix le mettait dans tous ses états. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres humides de whisky, étirées en un sourire en coin. Avait il bien entendu ? Où Sakura avait-elle bien pu pécher ce gars. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait bien pu manigancer. Se rendait il compte qu'il était en train de le pousser à bout ? Ce corps, ces lèvres ; c'était trop de tentations d'un coup pour lui. Le jeune homme se demanda fugacement si son étrange invité gardait cette même expression neutre, un peu froide, au lit.

Le brun se lécha les lèvres, laissant apparaître la pointe de sa langue. Ces yeux bleu si profonds, ce corps ambré lui faisaient vraiment, vraiment, très envie. Son client de ce soir n'avait pas l'air de vouloir mordre à l'hameçon qu'il venait de lancer. Sasuke décida de pousser plus loin car lui avait décidé qu'il voulait plus qu'une simple conversation autour d'un verre. Et il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

« Vas t'on passer le reste de la nuit à discuter et à boire ? Souhaites tu sortir ? Faire quelque chose en particulier ? Ou as-tu envie de plus… »

Sasuke s'autorisa un petit sourire gourmand, laissant sa dernière phrase en suspens. Son vis-à-vis semblait gêné. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air mal à l'aise, une expression dubitative flottant sur son visage.

« … hum… euh…je ne vois pas bien ce que tu veux dire… »

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez, ce type était d'une innocence, voire d'une idiotie incroyables. C'était rafraîchissant et rare, surtout dans le boulot qu'il exerçait. Et ça ne le rendait que plus attirant encore, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître.

« C'est pourtant simple. Ton amie m'a réservé pour toi, pour la nuit. Alors maintenant, à toi de décider de ce que tu veux que nous fassions ensemble… », rétorqua t'il d'une voix profonde et vibrante.

Ok, super. De toute évidence, Sakura lui avait envoyée un… un quoi d'ailleurs… un escort-boy ? un gigolo ? Non mais vraiment, celle là alors ! Note pour plus tard, penser à expliquer à Sakura qu'il n'était pas encore désespéré à ce point… Quoi que… Il devait admettre qu'elle avait vraiment bien choisi. Du coup, les choses étaient tout de même plus claires. C'était son job à ce type, après tout, de se montrer aguichant, tentateur, provocateur… Et puis maintenant qu'il était là, exactement là, chez lui, dans son salon… Lui, il était sensé faire quoi au juste ? Lui sauter dessus ? Oui, pourquoi pas...

Naruto savait qu'il se laissait glisser sur une pente vertigineuse et inconnue qu'il s'était toujours refusé jusque là. Il était fatigué de sourire, fatigué de donner le change, fatigué de faire semblant, faire comme si tout allait bien, faire comme si il n'avait jamais été amoureux de son ex, faire comme si son départ ne l'affectait plus, faire comme si ces deux ans avaient était un rêve, une simple parenthèse. Faire comme si il n'avait pas de besoins, qu'il n'était pas en manque de caresses, en manque de… de tout ce que son corps était en train de lui réclamer justement… sauf peut être qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusque là, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, qu'il avait occulté ce manque physique de l'autre, enfoui tout ça sous sa douleur

Mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, il avait juste envie d'oublier, oublier Gaara, oublier la douleur, revivre tout simplement. Même si ce n'était que le temps d'un instant, le temps d'une soirée, avec un inconnu dont après tout c'était le métier. Il avait besoin, oui besoin, de faire un break, de se laisser aller, d'appréhender les choses comme elles viendraient, sans se poser de questions, sans arrière pensées, sans se torturer. Mais le pouvait il vraiment ?

* * *

Sasuke sentit le changement imperceptible chez son hôte. Les yeux posés sur lui se firent plus intenses, plus scrutateur, plus décidés, peut être même… plus bestial.

« Et si je répondais … envie de plus… », murmura Naruto d'un ton relativement prédateur.

Sasuke baissa le regard. Voilà, on y étais, et maintenant ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac à ses pieds. L'histoire du costume lui revint en mémoire. Ça faisait partie de la commande après tout, Uchiwa ou pas. Et ça lui fournirait un excellent moyen de temporiser un peu car il y avait à présent une certaine tension électrique entre eux. Pas que Sasuke en ait peur, mais il voulait aussi prendre son temps.

« Tu veux bien m'indiquer où se trouve la salle de bains ? »

« Euh… oui, bien sûr, dans ce couloir, la première porte à droite. », lui répondit Naruto.

Retour de cette expression enfantine, décidément, ce gars lui plaisait, trop, beaucoup trop…

Sasuke se saisit du sac sombre et suivant les indications, s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau.

Naruto était un peu déçu. L'expression détachée ne s'était même pas troublée quand il avait énoncé son choix. Et pourquoi s'était il maintenant enfermé dans la salle de bains…

Ses neurones s'agitèrent désespérément. Petite analyse rapide de la situation : Il était chez lui, fatigué et passablement malade, le moral pas brillant quand ce type avait débarqué, gentiment envoyé par cette traîtresse de Sakura. Ce type, canon et énigmatique à souhait, dont le job était de lui tenir compagnie pour la soirée… et plus si affinités…visiblement.

Réflexion 1 : il n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander son nom. Et Naruto se sentit un peu idiot à cette constatation car l'autre en revanche connaissait le sien. Réflexion 2 : Comment ça se faisait qu'un mec pareil fasse ce genre de job. Et comment Sakura avait elle fait pour dénicher un type capable de l'enflammer comme ça d'un seul regard, à son corps défendant. KamiSama, à ce rythme il risquait bien de ne pas survivre à cette soirée qui s'annonçait forte en émotions.

Naruto replongea le nez dans son verre. Qu'était il sensé faire ? Profiter de cette magnifique occasion servie sur un plateau ! souffla une petite voix démoniaque dans un coin de son esprit enfiévré. S'occuper de ce corps si tentant, le faire se tordre de plaisir entre ses bras, faire gémir cette voix profonde, entendre son prénom franchir ces lèvres finement ourlées qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, voir ce visage exprimer un plaisir extatique.

Ouah ! Naruto, mon petit Naruto, on se calme ! fit la toute petite voix fluette mais bien présente de sa raison. De un, il était malade donc sensé être bien au chaud dans son lit, à se reposer. De deux, après l'épisode Gaara, certes il avait fait le moine mais les relations sans lendemains n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. De trois, moralement, ça ne se faisait pas de satisfaire de bas instincts comme ça, même si l'autre était là supposément pour ça.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bains, Sasuke sortait du sac en carton siglé, une boite blanche tout aussi cartonnée. C'était une chose de jouer les aguicheurs face à ce client qu'il trouvait beau et attirant, s'en était tout de même une autre de poursuivre sur sa lancée et d'aller jusqu'au bout, même si il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il se jeta un rapide regard dans le miroir, ce regain de chasteté ne lui ressemblait pas. A croire que ce blond aux yeux si bleus le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et encore plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Sasuke ouvrit la boite d'un air décidé. Un costume de chat… décidément son frère lui faisait faire vraiment n'importe quoi. Heureusement, personne, à part cet homme, ne le verrait le porter, et le ridicule ne tue pas ; s'admonesta t'il mentalement. Il sortit une à une les pièces du costume qui se trouvait être noir. Un chat noir pour le soir d'Halloween… débordant d'originalité, songea t'il, tout en soupirant.

Il y avait là un serre tête orné de deux oreilles triangulaires et duveteuses, venait ensuite une paire de gants très longs en velours, une paire de cuissardes à bouts et talons carrés, un large ras de cou en ruban de satin avec un gros grelot doré au milieu, un boxer en lycra et pour finir une assez longue queue recouverte des mêmes poils synthétiques que les oreilles.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, là de suite, une violente pulsion de meurtre envers son frère l'habitat. Il attrapa son téléphone portable, glissé dans la poche arrière de son jean noir, fit glisser le clapet argenté et sélectionna le numéro de son aîné dans sa liste de contacts. Il n'eut que deux sonneries à attendre avant qu'Itachi ne décroche.

« Sasuke ? »

« Nee-san ! Je te préviens, tu peux oublier l'histoire du costume ! »

« … allons bon, petit frère… qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore. »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu le sais très bien ! »

« Je t'assure que là, vraiment je ne vois pas... »

« Non seulement il est ridicule ce costume, mais en plus la façon dont se fixe la queue… Ecoute, peu importe, je refuse de porter ça ! »

« Sasuke… à chaque fois qu'un truc te déplaît tu m'appelles et tu me fais une crise. Tu te rends compte que si tout le monde faisait comme toi, je passerais ma vie au téléphone à gérer des situations comme celle là ? D'accord le costume est ridicule, et après. Tu te plains juste pour ça ? Jusque là, ça a été si désagréable ? »

« … »

« Au fait le client, c'est un mec ou une nana ? »

« Un mec… il doit avoir mon âge à peu près. Blond, musclé, des yeux d'un bleu incroyable, sympa, un peu idiot, innocent sur les bords.»

« Ecoute, tu sais que j'ai personne pour te remplacer. Et le type ne comprendrait pas en plus. Si le client est beau et si ça se passe bien avec lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais toute une scène. Surtout pour une histoire de costume. Tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté là ! Je croyais que tu avais évolué, que ce côté sulfureux, parfois étrange, ça te convenait. Si ça te pose tant de problème que ça, laisses tomber et rentre. Je me débrouillerais.»

« … »

« Sasuke ? »

« … C'est bon, je vais le faire… mais je te préviens… »

« Oui, je sais, petit frère, je sais. C'est la dernière fois... Tu m'appelle si il y a le moindre souci, ok ? »

« Hn. »

Sasuke raccrocha avec un petit soupir de dépit et de frustration. Il détestait que son frère le prenne pour un incapable et il n'était pas un enfant gâté. Ce stupide accessoire ! Dès demain, il ferait retirer tous ces accoutrements de leurs catalogues... En attendant, il était piégé. Soit il renonçait à jouer le jeu du cosplay, soit il le jouait et il s'affublait de ce truc. Il jeta un regard torve à la queue qu'il tenait toujours dans son poing serré. Pourquoi devrait il se prêter au jeu ?

Il porta inconsciemment la main à la base de sa nuque. Ses doigts massèrent sa peau immaculée, marquée à l'encre noire à cet endroit. Le jour où son frère était venu le trouver et où il avait décidé d'accepter de travailler avec lui dans le milieu de la nuit, il s'était fait tatouer ce symbole étrange à la base de son cou. Il avait souhaité encrer dans sa peau son choix ; ce désir de vengeance envers son père, son amour pour son frère et son désir de pouvoir. Il avait lui-même créé ce dessin : trois virgules sombres enfermées dans un cercle. Toute une symbolique qu'il était le seul à connaître.

Il se rappelait ainsi dans les moments de doutes pourquoi il avait choisi de suivre cette voix ouverte par son frère. Son père… la simple évocation de son géniteur généra en lui un torrent de colère froide. Cet homme qui imposait sa loi à toute leur famille en tant que chef de clan, qui décidait pour tous qui ferait quoi, qui se marierait avec qui… Décidant arbitrairement de la place, de l'importance de chacun, de ce que serait la vie des uns et des autres…

Son frère avait commencé à se rebeller contre leur père dès que ce dernier avait eut des velléités de s'immiscer dans sa vie amoureuse ; lui interdisant de fréquenter certains, lui intimant d'en rencontrer d'autres. Le fils héritier, parfait jusque là, répondant aux attentes du patriarche en tout points, fit voler cette image en éclats. Si il daignait suivre la voix professionnelle tracée par Fugaku Uchiwa, il entendait bien mener sa vie personnelle comme il l'entendait.

Au début, le chef de clan s'était insurgé devant les sorties répétées en boîtes de nuit, les tournées de bars, les soirées privées chez des amis qui duraient jusqu'au petit matin. Itachi étant particulièrement intelligent et ayant été à bonne école en terme de manipulations et jeux de pouvoirs, il fit comprendre à son père que si ce dernier continuait son manège, il n'hésiterais pas une seconde à se servir des médias et dévoiler ainsi les scandales les plus croustillants et les plus sulfureux liés au clan.

La menace notamment de laisser éclater au grand jour sa propre préférence pour les hommes ou bien les liaisons extraconjugales de Fugaku lui-même, permit à Itachi d'acheter temporairement sa liberté. Il décida de pousser encore plus loin son avantage en proposant à Sasuke de fonder avec lui leur première société tout en dévoilant à son jeune frère, en âge de raison à ce moment là, les conduites scandaleuses de son père et ses manipulations concernant la famille Uchiwa.

Sasuke, enfant ignoré et méprisé, sans cesse comparé à son frère, insignifiant cadet effacé par la réussite et les aptitudes hors du commun d'Itachi, était tombé des nues en découvrant les tristes dessous de leur clan et surtout de leur père. Lui, qui avait tant cherché la reconnaissance paternelle, avait alors compris la tristesse et les larmes de sa mère qu'il chérissait et dont il était particulièrement proche.

Il s'était alors considérablement rapproché de son frère et avait enfin compris ses énigmatiques agissements. Il avait pris fait et cause pour lui et pour sa mère. Sa souffrance de ne pas être reconnu par son père s'était muée en colère et en désir de vengeance, pour lui, pour sa mère, pour Itachi et pour certaines personnes du clan dont Fugaku avait usé comme de vulgaires pions.

Sasuke avait décidé de suivre son frère sur la voie qu'il lui proposait car la jalousie avait laissée place à une admiration et un amour fraternel sans bornes. Itachi, qui avait surtout cherché à protéger son jeune frère des manigances de leur géniteur et des membres du clan qui lui étaient dévoués, avait été étonné de voir Sasuke s'emparer de l'opportunité, qu'il lui proposait, avec tant de hargne.

Le cadet avait compris que pour pouvoir faire face à son père, et surtout protéger sa mère et son frère ainsi que ceux aux quels il tenait comme son oncle et sa tante, il devait acquérir les moyens financiers et le pouvoir de le faire. Itachi lui offrait justement de quoi acquérir tout cela même si les méthodes étaient douteuses. Il avait confiance en son frère et ce tatouage symbolisait sa détermination et sa volonté. Il voulait s'affranchir de Fugaku, être reconnu par Itachi et pouvoir offrir asile et protection à ceux qu'il aimait, au final, peu importait la manière d'y arriver.

Jouer les hôtes ou les escortes lui fournissait un excellent moyen de pression sur ses clients. Il était toujours bon d'avoir ce genre de cartes dans sa manche, ça servait toujours. Mais tout de même, de là à se résoudre à porter ce truc, il y avait un monde. Il repensa à son frère et à leur cousin éloigné Shisui, leur relation amoureuse qui durait depuis quelques temps maintenant. Et lui ?

A l'instar de son aîné d'un tempérament calme et doux, Sasuke était régulièrement surnommé « le glaçon de Konoha » en référence à son tempérament polaire, solitaire et abrupt. Il lui arrivait d'être envieux d'Itachi, ayant parfois été le témoin de coups de téléphones, de gestes entre le couple, empreints d'amour et de tendresse, de chaleur, qui lui étaient totalement étrangers. Etre amoureux, un concept qui lui était inconnu, lui apparaissait plus comme une faiblesse que comme une force, au grand dam de son frère.

Il secoua la tête et chassa de son esprit toutes ces pensées plus inutiles les unes que les autres dans la situation présente. L'image du jeune homme blond, qui l'attendait dans la pièce contiguë, s'imposa à lui. Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec ce mec là. Oh oui, il sentait le désir crépiter dans ses veines et chauffer son ventre. Rare étaient les fois où l'envie le tenaillait, et encore moins à ce point. Il était clair que ce type lui plaisait, il avait envie de se laisser aller, de lâcher prise.

Pour une fois, il avait envie de s'abandonner, de ne plus penser, calculer. Il voulait se noyer dans ce regard bleu océan et se laisser porter par ce désir brûlant, sans penser à plus. Il observa son reflet dan la glace, lui d'habitude si froid, hautain, calculateur, dominateur… Il n'aspirait qu'à se perdre dans une étreinte avec ce corps bronzé… Fort de cette constatation, Sasuke commença lentement à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa décision était prise, il irait jusqu'au bout, histoire de voir ce que ça allait donner. Et pour une fois, oui pour une fois, au diable tout le reste. Il voulait juste arrêter de penser et laisser ce désir puissant l'emporter.

* * *

L'image de mains halées perdues sur son corps ne fut pas étrangère à sa décision, tout comme celle de lui-même lové sur les cuisses du blond, subissant ses caresses, à l'instar d'un vrai chat. Il laissa son esprit se gorger de toutes sortes de suggestions du même type, au gré de son imagination et de ses fantasmes, alors qu'il se déshabillait peu à peu et pliait ensuite chaque vêtement retiré avec soin.

Il enfila le boxer sombre, fendu en deux sur la raie des fesses, qui moula parfaitement son anatomie, soulignant son fessier musclé, sa taille fine et le haut de ses cuisses, sans parler de son érection naissante générée par toutes les visions érotiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il poursuivit avec les cuissardes qu'il laça avec soin, moulant ses mollets aux muscles bien dessinés jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux.

Il plaça les oreilles soyeuses qui parurent presque naturelles au milieu de ses mèches brunes, lui donnant vraiment un air félin. Il prit le ruban de satin dont le grelot tintinnabula doucement quand il le plaça sur sa gorge et noua le tout sur sa nuque. Le frôlement des deux boucles et des deux bouts du ruban de tissus à la naissance de son dos lui arrachèrent un frisson. Venait maintenant le plus délicat, songea t'il.

Il étouffa un soupir désabusé et préféra museler ses nouvelles pensées qui lui soufflaient à quel point il était ridicule dans cet accoutrement et qu'il ferait mieux de renoncer. Il attrapa le petit tube de lubrifiant qui était resté dans la boite de carton blanc et déposa une noisette de gel froid à l'odeur sucrée sur l'embout en plastique souple de la longue queue. Après avoir méthodiquement étalé le produit, il porta ses doigts encore poisseux à l'entrée de son intimité librement accessible dans cet accoutrement.

Sasuke inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour se détendre alors qu'il se préparait peu à peu à l'insertion de l'objet, celui là même qui avait déclenché son coup de téléphone furieux à Itachi. Le frôlement de ses doigts sur sa prostate, leurs douces allées et venues au sein de ses chairs palpitantes, lui arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir qu'il étouffa dans sa gorge. Il retira ses doigts avec un léger sentiment de contrariété et mit en place l'extension soyeuse, l'appendice atteignant presque le sol.

Il dut reconnaître que l'objet était bien conçu. L'embout de plastique frôlait et appuyait légèrement sur sa prostate, cet organe si dispensateur de plaisir niché au creux de ses chairs intimes, à chacun de ses mouvements, faisant grimper un peu plus encore son excitation. Il enfila les gants de velours qui couvrirent jusqu'au haut de ses avant bras, moulant avec précision ses membres comme une seconde peau. Il résista à la tentation de s'observer dans le miroir tant il était gêné et décida qu'il était enfin prêt.

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées, tiraillé entre sa chaste conscience et Kyûbi, son instinct un poil démoniaque qu'il avait baptisé ainsi il y a de cela des années suite à une histoire de démon renard tentateur qu'il avait entendue étant jeune. Les deux s'affrontant en son fort intérieur, le jeune blond n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il leva le nez de son verre au bruit de pas raisonnant sur le parquet de bois clair.

Sasuke vit avec une pointe d'amusement les orbes bleus s'ouvrir plus largement. La bouche du jeune blond forma un « oh ! » silencieux, restant ouverte sur cette exclamation. Les joues pâles du brun se colorèrent d'une teinte rose alors que Naruto le détaillait ouvertement de haut en bas.

« La commande de ton amie comprenait ce costume… c'est Halloween, après tout. », susurra Sasuke d'une voix légèrement voilée, mal assurée, malgré son expression ouvertement ennuyée.

Il essayait de se donner contenance alors qu'il s'approchait du bar où Naruto était toujours accoudé. Chacun de ses pas provoquait des mouvements de balancier de la queue artificielle qui se répercutaient sur ce fameux point en lui qui l'électrisait complètement. Fichue prostate… Il passa anxieusement la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres, ne lâchant pas le blond des yeux. Quand à Naruto, ses neurones s'étaient figés quand il avait découvert son invité.

Lui qui se demandait, il y a à peine un instant, ce qui pouvait bien prendre tant de temps au brun, toujours dans la salle de bains, et si il devait oui ou non laisser libre court à ses envies. Tout cela venait d'être balayé par la vision affriolante d'un Sasuke déjà sexy à la base dans un costume plus érotique qu'autre chose de… chat. Les neurones du blond s'étant joyeusement fait la malle avec sa bonne conscience, il n'y eut plus que la voix perverse de Kyûbi qui l'attisa plus encore.

« Je te fais tant d'effet que ça dans cette tenue ? », murmura Sasuke d'un ton polaire.

Naruto referma enfin sa bouche et son regard s'étrécit.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point », souffla t'il d'une voix chaude avec un sourire que le brun jugea plus carnassier qu'autre chose.

« Tu es particulièrement… troublant, mon cher… neko.», poursuivit le blond sans le quitter des yeux.

Naruto quitta le bar où il était encore accoudé et rejoignit Sasuke qui s'était arrêté dans sa trajectoire pour le rejoindre pour l'admonester. Le brun détourna le regard et se tint le haut du bras, dans une pose un peu prostrée. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'approcher, il se sentait gêné et prêt à reculer, à fuir… Il réagissait encore comme une vierge effarouchée, ce fichu costume dissolvant sa belle assurance coutumière.

Le souffle tiède d'une respiration un peu rapide sur son visage agit comme un électrochoc. Sasuke releva le menton et le regard avec un air de pur défi. Les lagons bleus, maintenant pailletés d'orange, et les orbes sombres se firent face. Les deux jeunes hommes se scrutèrent l'un l'autre en silence, chacun se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, s'affrontant, luttant contre ses doutes et ses démons intérieurs. L'espace d'un instant, le temps suspendit sa course.

Nous étions un 31 Octobre, le jour d'Halloween. Dans cet appartement, ce soir là, à cet instant, plus rien n'eut d'importance, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. La seule chose qui compta fut cette fièvre brûlante, ce désir d'oubli, cette envie de se laisser aller, de tout lâcher. Qui bougea le premier ? Qui esquissa un geste en premier ? Peu importait… L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, tout bascula.

* * *

Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre avec violence, leurs bras se refermèrent sur l'autre avec vigueur. Naruto laissa glisser ses mains, de la figure opaline qu'il avait encadrée, le long du dos pâle et tendu jusqu'à la taille ferme. Ses paumes coururent sur l'épiderme pâle qui frémit à son passage et plaquèrent brutalement contre lui ces hanches si tentantes. Leurs langues se joignirent pour un ballet des plus endiablé, précipitant un peu plus leurs respirations. Sasuke délaissa la chevelure dorée pour s'accrocher aux épaules musclées avec force, encrant ses doigts dans le tissu, tirant à lui la nuque bronzée.

Naruto grogna et remonta ses mains sous les aisselles du brun et le souleva du sol sans réelle difficulté. Ce dernier noua ses jambes gainées de cuir autour des hanches de son futur amant. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, leurs langues jouaient toujours l'une avec l'autre dedans et hors de leurs bouches fiévreuses. Naruto pilota jusqu'au canapé où il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le sofa couleur crème. Le corps tendu et électrisé du jeune homme chat s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux, un petit glapissement surpris échappant au brun.

Le blond fit passer rapidement son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jeta dans un coin du salon sans plus de cérémonies. Il inspira et expira avec peine, dévorant des yeux le récent objet de ses pulsions, que son corps réclamait à cœur et à cri et qui se trouvait maintenant gracieusement installé, le souffle court, face à lui. Naruto caressa d'une main fébrile une joue pâle et frémissante. Il laissa son pouce s'égarer sur les lèvres rougies et humides des baisers échangés. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du blond. KamiSama, qu'il avait envie de ce neko. Ses prunelles couleurs de ciel se teintèrent d'orange, illuminées par le feu intérieur qui le dévorait.

Sasuke entrouvrit doucement les lèvres et happa le doigt effleurant sa bouche avec gourmandise, fichant ses orbes sombres dans ceux de son vis à vis. Il se foutait bien de l'image qu'il donnait, du fait que pour une fois il ne dominait pas l'échange. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant faisait en sorte que l'appendice de plastique de la queue de son costume appuyait plus fortement encore sur sa prostate et il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Cette sensation le stimulait, l'excitait, faisait monter son désir. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ces quelques baisers mouillés. Le besoin cuisant, l'envie brûlante de ce corps courait dans ses veines comme une déferlante que rien ne peut endiguer. Et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, satisfaire cette envie, ici et maintenant, sans attendre.

Le brun se redressa, quittant les coussins moelleux, soulageant ce point au creux de ses reins qui faisait grimper son excitation en flèche. Il suçait ce doigt avec application, le taquinant de sa langue, le mordillant du bout de ses dents. Il caressa le torse, les abdominaux, le dos couleur de miel de ses mains gantées. Naruto laissa sa bouche s'égarer sur une épaule, sur la jointure du cou et sur cet étrange tatouage à l'encre noire qu'il redessina de la pointe de sa langue. Il remonta le long du cou, derrière une oreille, il joua avec le lobe qu'il grignota du bout des dents. Ses lèvres brûlantes dévoraient chaque centimètre carré à sa portée de cette peau si envoûtante.

Sasuke relâcha le pouce inquisiteur et gémit, quémandeur, à bout de souffle ; embrasé par cette fièvre irraisonnée qui bouillait en lui. La main, humide de sa propre salive, glissa le long de son menton, de son cou, continua le long de ses côtes, d'un flanc et finit sur l'une de ses fesses qui fut agrippée fermement. Sa jumelle affermissant sa prise sur l'une de ses hanches. Le corps de l'Uchiwa s'arqua, fébrile, alors qu'il se laissait consumer. Il se laissait consumer par Naruto, il se laissait consumer par sa propre fièvre, tout simplement offert à son assaillant et à son propre désir.

Le souffle chaud du blond à son oreille se mua en un murmure rauque, un peu douloureux. « J'ai envie de toi, tellement envie… Dis moi, neko, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? … Je veux te faire mien, te faire gémir, t'entendre crier mon prénom jusqu'à t'en casser la voix, te faire jouir jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à que tu n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie… Si tu ne veux pas, c'est maintenant qu'il faut m'arrêter… » et les lèvres chaudes reprirent leur ballet incandescent sur son épiderme qui commençait déjà à rougir par endroits.

Sasuke trembla, oui, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, il trembla. Il frissonna de tout son être au son de ces paroles presque suppliantes, pleines de désir anxieux, pleines de promesses. Sa voix resta nouée alors qu'il déglutissait péniblement. Loin de l'effrayer, cette déclaration emplie de sensualité ne fit qu'augmenter ce feu brûlant qui l'attisait. Ça tombait bien, il était affamé de caresses, il était assoiffé de plaisir. Son corps n'était qu'un immense brasier qui se consumait d'envie, d'excitation, de désir.

Il voulait que ses lèvres soient gonflées de trop de baisers. Il voulait que sa peau soit rougie de trop de caresses. Il voulait que son corps souffre de trop d'étreintes. Il voulait que son esprit soit embué de trop d'orgasmes. Oui, il voulait tout cela, mais surtout, il le voulait lui. Sasuke se colla contre le corps de Naruto, il se colla à lui comme si il pouvait fusionner avec lui. Il s'étira jusqu'à atteindre le pavillon couleur caramel et susurra d'un ton déterminé et plein de défi, un ton net, froid et coupant comme une lame de rasoir « Fais le… Montre moi à quel point tu me désires… Fais moi tien… Ici et maintenant, le temps de cette nuit… Mais je ne te supplierais certainement pas… et on verra bien qui de toi ou de moi s'épuisera le premier… »

Sasuke suçota légèrement l'oreille cuivrée, prêt à en découdre. Naruto le repoussa légèrement et se rua une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres fines. Sasuke prit d'autorité le dessus de leur échange buccal, échappa à la prise presque douloureuse de ces mains avares et manoeuvra pour que le blond se trouve à sa place, le canapé dans son dos. Parvenu à ses fins, il rompit l'union de leurs langues et poussa franchement sur le torse hâlé.

Naruto atterrit à son tour assis sur le sofa couleur crème. Le brun ne lui laissa pas de répit et se jeta sur lui avec urgence. Il attrapa sans détours la ceinture élastique du pantalon de jogging informe et tira dessus. Son partenaire souleva un peu ses hanches et le vêtement rejoignit bien vite son t-shirt sur le sol du salon, dévoilant un boxer noir dont l'entrejambe déformé par une bosse révélatrice ne cachait rien de l'état du blond.

Sasuke grimpa à son tour sur le canapé, enfourchant les jambes bronzées et musclées. Un grognement échappa à Naruto alors que le brun coulait son corps contre le sien, s'installant sur ses cuisses, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections tendues sous les tissus respectifs. Le contact des doigts de velours sur son torse, ses épaules, l'enivra. Il rendit la caresse, s'attardant sur les deux monts de chair brune, durcis et ardents alors que leurs lèvres et leurs langues se joignaient.

Naruto découvrit sous ses doigts que les deux mamelons étaient piercés, un barbell noir orné de deux boules traversant chacune des pointes sombres. Il grimaça malicieusement contre la paume d'Adam du brun. « Et bien, koneko, tu est un chat plein de surprises », lâcha t'il tout en mordillant et suçotant la peau blanche qui se marbrerait bientôt de suçons. Ce détail lui avait complètement échappé jusque là tant les piercings étaient discret mais cette trouvaille ne faisait que l'attiser plus encore. Il était bien déterminé à faire plier ce neko si sauvage et rebelle.

Sasuke glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de blé et s'y accrocha alors que celles de Naruto effleuraient, palpaient, pressaient, pinçaient ces deux zones particulièrement érogènes chez lui. Les lèvres gourmandes quittèrent sa gorge pour prendre la place d'une main, aspirant, tétant, mordillant, taquinant de la pointe de la langue l'un de ses mamelons turgescent, arrachant au brun soupirs et petites exclamations de plaisir sous cette douce torture.

Sasuke était au bord de l'extase. Naruto accentuait encore et encore ses caresses, mordant, pinçant, tirant sur ses tétons gonflés et sensibles ; le faisant se cambrer, plier comme un arc, pantelant et gémissant entre les bras cuivrés. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément et un cri de plaisir mêlé de surprise franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit l'appendice en caoutchouc niché contre sa prostate exercer une forte pression sur cet organe. « Il n'y a pas à dire, ce costume est une véritable trouvaille », entendit il vaguement contre son torse, l'esprit nimbé de jouissance alors que la pression allait et venait, le conduisant par vagues cuisantes, lentement mais sûrement, vers l'orgasme. Naruto avait découvert avec une joie un peu perverse comment tenait la longue que noire et il mettait à profit, avec brio, ce délicieux avantage.

Sasuke se tordait entre les bras de Naruto, geignant, criant parfois. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs à vifs. Chaque sensation le transperçait comme une lame, son excitation à son comble, au bord de la jouissance. Il sentait ces picotements caractéristiques annonciateurs envahir tout son membre dur et palpitant. Ce fourmillement augmentait et augmentait encore en intensité, lui arrachant parfois des exclamations un peu plaintives et douloureuses. Ses hanches allaient et venaient, accompagnant les mouvements de Naruto sur la queue duveteuse. Il se frottait, pressait contre l'érection du blond, provocant des grognements de ce dernier dans la manœuvre. Il devenait fou, touchant l'apogée de sa délivrance du bout des doigts, alors que ses mamelons et ses fesses subissaient sans relâche les attentions appliquées du blond, le mettant au supplice.

« Hnnnn… Na… Naruto… Je… Ah !... Je vais… Hnnn »

« Je sais, neko, je sais… Viens… Jouis pour moi… Ne te retiens pas… Je veux t'entendre, je veux te voir… Et ce n'est qu'un début, crois moi… je ne vais pas m'arrêter là... »

La voix chaude et capiteuse consuma Sasuke. Ses mamelons furent abusés de plus belle par cette bouche avide, par des caresses alternant tour à tour force et affleurement, à un rythme encore plus soutenu. Les va et viens de l'appendice en caoutchouc au creux de ses reins s'amplifièrent, s'accélérèrent, se firent plus appuyés, plus rudes. Son corps accompagnait, se tendait, réagissait avec violence à cet assaut de sensations sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

Son esprit se noyait dans ce flot continu de stimulations intenses, au son du grelot qui tintait à son cou à chacun de ses mouvements. Ça montait, ça montait, encore et encore, toujours plus haut, plus fort, plus loin… Sasuke subissait littéralement cette montée vertigineuse de son plaisir, ne maîtrisant rien, esclave de son corps, dominé par ses sens, ses doigts désespérément accroché à la masse de cheveux dorés. Plus Sasuke exprimait son plaisir, plus Naruto y répondait, renouvelant chaque geste, chaque caresse, avec davantage d'intensité.

Le brun se plia soudain vers l'arrière, prêt à se briser. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent d'un seul coup. Ses poings se fermèrent sur les mèches blondes sous ce spasme ultime, dévastateur. Sa gorge se serra laissant filer avec difficulté un râle libérateur. Ses chairs palpitantes se resserrèrent et se relâchèrent par à coups violents. Un long jet continu de liquide chaud et poisseux soulagea enfin la pression accumulée dans tout son membre, souillant le fin tissu sombre qui le couvrait. Son esprit devint blanc, toute pensée cohérente, ou le peu qu'il y eut, emportée par l'orgasme qui le submergea.

Il s'écroula, haletant et sans force, contre le torse et les épaules bronzées de Naruto qui avait observé avec gourmandise et victoire son neko jouir sous ses mains. Il savait maintenant quelle expression arborait le brun quand il était ravagé par un orgasme et c'était… encore plus bandant et excitant…

« Hn… », murmura Sasuke, vaincu et grimaçant, quand le blond retira avec douceur et lenteur la queue duveteuse encore engoncée dans son fessier frémissant.

La sensation de vide qui accompagna ce retrait l'incommoda quelque peu et le fit légèrement grincer des dents. Naruto glissa un bras ferme sous ses épaules affaissées et plaça l'autre sous ses fesses. Le blond se souleva du canapé, emportant son précieux fardeau lové contre lui. Sasuke réalisa qu'ils avaient rejoint la chambre quand il fut déposé sur le lit, son dos s'écroulant lascivement sur le matelas, ses jambes pendant mollement contre le bord.

« Prêt pour le deuxième round… mon si sexy et bandant neko ? », murmura Naruto d'un ton rauque où sonnait l'envie.

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre, encore englué dans les volutes de son orgasme. Il ramena paresseusement ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Son hôte s'agenouilla à ses pieds et commença à défaire avec application les lacets de ses bottes. Quand avait il était aussi chamboulé, retourné, affecté par un orgasme ? Quand avait il jouit si fort et si vite ? Quand avait il subit un assaut si fort, si violent, le laissant comme un pantin désarticulé ? En bref, quand avait il eut un partenaire capable de le faire décoller comme ça avec quelques caresses ?

La réponse se formula dans son esprit tournant au ralenti, noyé des derniers lambeaux de plaisir. Jamais… Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle vague dévastatrice, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi ravagé par la jouissance… Une pluie de baisers humides et fiévreux sur la peau sensible et imberbe de ses jambes, mises à nue, le ramena à la réalité de l'instant et à la suite de ce qui allait s'avérer probablement l'une des meilleures nuits de son existence.

Sasuke s'appuya sur ses coudes et décolla avec peine ses hanches du matelas quand il sentit les doigts chauds tirer sur l'élastique de son boxer. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand les mains empressées câlinèrent ses flancs qui s'échauffèrent sous l'affleurement. Une bouche humide, des lèvres taquines et une langue joueuse vinrent se nicher au creux de son nombril, s'amusant un instant avec le piercing qu'il portait là aussi. Le brun posa ses talons un peu flageolants sur le matelas, s'installa plus confortablement, accueillit pleinement le blond entre ses cuisses, s'offrant une nouvelle fois. Il agissait spontanément, sans vraiment réfléchir, sa raison ayant définitivement sombrée au profit de ses sens. A quoi bon lutter ?

Ces quelques caresses sur son nombril, ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses réveillèrent son excitation. De petites décharges électriques, provoquées par les sensations ressenties, coururent sous son épiderme rendu hypersensible. Il perçut le bout de doigts cajoleurs se couler contre sa verge poisseuse. Cette main experte délivra avec empressement des attouchements de plus en plus poussés jusqu'à ce que sa virilité se tende à nouveau.

Sasuke bandait, oui, il bandait à nouveau, alors qu'il venait à peine de jouir, aiguillonné par les bons soins de Naruto. Souffles, effleurements, petits coups de langues, en plus des caresses infligées par les doigts tentateurs, firent monter une nouvelle fois son désir, construisant lentement mais sûrement sa prochaine extase. Des exclamations plus ou moins explicites de plaisir franchirent à nouveau la barrière de ses lèvres fines. Une bouche chaude, humide et sensuelle vint remplacer la main attentive qui glissa sur ses bourses.

Douceur, volupté, le rythme suivant la montée de ses cris de satisfaction et d'euphorie. Merde, ce gars était vraiment doué. Si il continuait comme ça, il allait le faire jouir pour la deuxième fois, sans même l'avoir encore pénétré. Ses orbes sombres croisèrent un regard azur voilé du feu du désir, gourmand et déterminé.

Ses bourses étaient massées, caressées avec art et délicatesse. La bouche se mouvait de son gland jusqu'à la base de son membre avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, accompagnée de cette langue taquine qui jouait le long de son frein, le long de cette veine dilatée et si chatouilleuse. Sasuke crispa ses doigts sur les draps frais, son bassin accompagna bientôt les mouvements tour à tour lents et rapides, profonds et légers de cette bouche, de ces lèvres, de cette langue qui le faisaient peu à peu monter une nouvelle fois vers son plaisir.

« Hannn… », ce cri plus fort que les autres lui échappa. La plante de ses pieds s'arc-bouta, ses mains enserrèrent dans une poigne vive le tissu des draps, son dos se cambra, il roula des hanches. Un doigt inquisiteur venait de lentement le pénétrer, s'insinuer en lui et continuait doucement sa progression. Il tenta d'échapper à cette nouvelle stimulation mais Naruto ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et poursuivit son office, balayant de quelques caresses brûlantes cette pauvre tentative de résistance.

« Tu est si chaud, neko-chan, si serré… »

Naruto appuya légèrement sur la petite boule qu'il sentait sous son index. Les chairs palpitantes se contractèrent sur son doigt, arrachant à Sasuke un cri de plaisir un peu aigu. Il était déjà plus que lubrifié et préparé par le port de l'accessoire du costume avec lequel le blond avait longuement joué. Aussi Naruto n'eut aucun mal à introduire une deuxième phalange qui s'ajouta à la première et poursuivre ses allées et venues, obtenant de son neko des cris de pur plaisir de plus en plus appuyés alors qu'il continuait à sucer, lécher et masturber le sexe vibrant de son partenaire. Quand il arriva à trois doigts, il sentit que son futur amant atteignait presque déjà le point de rupture qui le ferait basculer dans la jouissance une deuxième fois. Le corps tremblait sur le matelas, convulsait sous ses doigts, les exclamations de plaisir étaient de plus en plus fortes et nombreuses et il sentait sur sa langue le goût acre du pré sperme de plus en plus prononcé.

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Na… Narutoo… »

Le blond ne tint pas plus longtemps et stoppa les caresses qu'il prodiguait avec application à sa victime consentante. Il se redressa et s'empara des cuisses tremblantes qu'il souleva entre ses mains. Les lacs noirs nimbés de plaisir tentèrent de l'observer dans ses mouvements alors qu'il se positionnait entre les cuisses d'albâtre. Sasuke geignit d'anticipation quand le gland turgescent frôla son anus qui pulsait et irradiait tout son corps de désir cuisant.

La poussée fut violente, brutale, profonde. Le brun fut écartelé par cette pénétration brûlante qu'il accompagna d'une légère plainte, mordant vigoureusement sa lèvre inférieure. Naruto lui laissa tout de même le temps de s'accommoder à sa présence entre ses reins et il roula des hanches pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait enfin bouger quand il se pensa prêt.

Il se pensait prêt, il croyait qu'il l'était. Mais en réalité il ne l'était pas. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'aurait en tout cas jamais anticipé cela. Le blond se recula, presque au point de se retirer, et se rengaina avec force, frappant avec justesse sa prostate déjà plus que stimulée et réceptive. Sasuke décolla littéralement à cette deuxième poussée. Un flot de plaisir insoupçonné l'engloutit avec violence en une vague cuisante. Il se laissa emporter, sans même lutter, surpris par l'intensité et la force de ce plaisir des sens. Naruto affermit sa prise sur les jambes frissonnantes et renouvela la manœuvre, subjugué par les réactions de son, désormais, amant.

Exalté par ce corps qui convulsait à chacune de ses pénétrations puissantes, Naruto réitéra. Au début, mesurant chacun de ses coups de reins, son neko sentant pleinement sa présence. Au-delà de l'urgence de le faire sien, il voulait qu'il perçoive totalement sa progression au cœur de ses chairs intimes. Il désirait le rendre fou de plaisir, le faire crier, lui faire hurler son prénom, le noyer de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la raison. Il plongea et plongea encore entre les cuisses blêmes avec lenteur et violence, touchant à chaque fois le petit renflement si sensible qui faisait grimper son amant au plafond. La pression exercée sur son membre quand il le pénétrait, les sensations qui accompagnaient ses allées et venues, la vision de ce corps qui lui répondait, l'entente de ces cris et expressions de plaisirs lui firent peu à peu accélérer la cadence, cédant à l'urgence de son propre désir, satisfaisant son propre besoin.

Le rythme des coups de boutoir s'accompagna du claquement des épidermes l'un contre l'autre et du tintement du grelot que le brun portait toujours autour du cou. Sasuke reconnaissait à peine ses propres cris, ses propres gémissements, cherchant avec difficulté sa respiration. Son corps se contorsionnait pour accompagner et accueillir au mieux le membre qui le labourait sans répit, le noyant de plaisir. Il geignait, gémissait, criait, haletait, accompagné, encore et toujours, par le bruit de la boule dorée qui bougeait contre sa gorge, calqué sur la cadence crescendo de Naruto. Il venait de comprendre ce que mourir de plaisir voulait dire. Chaque mouvement de ce corps entre ses jambes l'entraînant plus loin encore dans les méandres des plaisirs de la chair. KamiSama que c'était bon, enivrant, fort…

Le brun focalisa son esprit sur l'écho du tintinnabulement, sur les grognements sourds et les quelques exclamations du blond pour tenter de repousser les vagues si violentes de sensations qui l'emportait. Une main ferme agrippa soudain sa virilité et entama des mouvements de pompe un peu brusques alors que Sasuke encrait ses doigts dans les bras tendus, dans les épaules bronzées, dans la nuque cuivrée. Le corps du brun se crispa plus encore.

« Hmmm… koneko… Oui… han… »

Naruto ne se retint plus, s'enfonçant avec force et brutalité, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond, toujours plus vite, dans le corps pâle ; entraînant son partenaire avec lui, dans sa course complètement débridée maintenant vers un plaisir ultime et libérateur.

Ses hanches allaient et venaient avec violence entre les fesses tremblantes, sa main montait et descendait sur le sexe douloureusement tendu. Sasuke labourait sa peau de ses ongles crispés, l'arc formé par son corps se prononçait de plus en plus vers l'arrière. Non, il ne suppliait pas, en tout cas pas encore, mais il geignait, criait, glapissait si fort qu'on entendait même plus le bruit du grelot à son cou, que la chambre ne semblait raisonner que de ses cris et gémissements.

Un torrent de plaisir l'engloutissait, la chaleur des sens le dévorait. Il se sentait partir si loin, si haut, si fort, qu'il en aurait eut presque peur. La morsure cuisante du membre entre ses reins, les pressions brusques sur sa prostate, les allées et venues de cette poigne forte sur son sexe ; tout cela s'accélérait. Plus ferme, plus intense, plus rapide, encore plus, toujours plus, encore et encore et encore. Cette spirale incandescente de jouissance extrême l'absorbait totalement, l'emportait, le noyait, le consumait jusqu'à la rupture.

Naruto tint plus fermement la jambe de son partenaire. Ce corps s'adaptait si parfaitement au sien, l'accueillait si pleinement. Il sentait les chairs palpitantes se distendre et se resserrer sur son membre par à coups. Chaque plongée entre ses globes tendres s'accompagnait de cette pression délicieuse sur son sexe, décuplant son plaisir. Son partenaire l'épousait parfaitement, subissait ses assauts violents à grands renforts d'exclamations de jouissance. Comme il était délicieux de voir ce corps se tordre sous lui, sur le matelas, de voir ce visage se contacter sous le plaisir. Leur montée vers l'extase s'accordait parfaitement, l'un entraînant l'autre et vice versa.

Naruto poussa plus fortement encore ses hanches dans l'antre malmené, extorquant à Sasuke des cris et des glapissements plus perçants. Quelques larmes salées perlèrent au coin des yeux noyés de plaisir. Le blond les cueillit de sa langue sur les joues maintenant plus que rougies par l'émotion. C'était une étreinte brutale, violente qui pourtant semblait parfaitement répondre au désir brûlant qu'il sentait crépiter chez son neko. Naruto laissait son corps agir avec instinct, attentif seulement aux réactions de son amant. Il s'abandonnait totalement à son désir pour cet être si érotique et séduisant qu'il s'appliquait à clouer de plaisir sur son matelas. Sa main sur le membre raide accentua la cadence. Son neko avait une expression si adorable quand il jouissait.

Cet orage galvanisait le corps du brun et il succombait à ce déluge qui s'abattait sur lui sans discontinuer. Rien ne le retenait, rien ne lui permettait d'endiguer ce plaisir violent dans lequel il se perdait, il sombrait. La pression au creux de son ventre qui n'avait fait que grandir et enfler, au rythme des coups de boutoir de Naruto et de ses caresses, explosa. Un ultime cri mourut sur ses lèvres, un feu d'artifice implosa dans sa tête, son corps se tendit à se rompre sous le spasme final.

Sasuke fut le premier à jouir, éclaboussant en jets saccadés la main hâlée qui le tenait et son propre torse de traînées blanchâtres, tombant presque dans les pommes sous l'orage dévastateur qui l'emporta plus haut qu'il n'avait jamais été. Naruto le suivit de après, avec un râle profond, s'effondrant sur lui après quelques allés et retours crispés, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte lascive. Le blond roula finalement sur le côté, entraînant avec lui le corps pantelant de son brun. Il se donna le temps de récupérer son souffle et écarta quelques mèches brunes du front humide de sueur, dégageant et caressant le visage puis le corps alanguis entre ses bras.

« Je n'en ait pas encore finit avec toi tu sais… Je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter là… C'est trop… ouah… c'était tout simplement incroyable… Le sexe avec toi… Y a rien à faire, j'en redemande… J'espère que tu es prêt à passer une nuit blanche… car j'ai déjà très envie de recommencer… »

Sasuke grogna, tentant de recouvrer ses sens. Il soupira, encore las, amorphe, de l'orgasme passé. Mais il s'avoua que le simple fait d'être écroulé contre ce torse cuivré, entre ces bras forts et cette chaleur bouillonnante, de sentir ce coeur palpiter et cette peau frémir sous ses doigts, ça l'excitait déjà, lui aussi. D'autant plus qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser l'avantage à son amant. Il avait une revanche à prendre, et il se devait de la prendre.

* * *

Naruto était épuisé, ses muscles courbaturés, son esprit encore empli du plaisir ressenti. Il se rencogna dans son oreiller qu'il récupéra tant bien que mal au sol et rabattit le drap froissé sur lui et le corps abandonné qu'il tenait serré contre son coeur. Il eut une pensée furtive : quelle nuit incroyable il venait de passer, il en revenait à peine. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve sucré un peu fou. Pourtant la présence de cet être lové contre lui, lui prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que tout appartenait bel et bien à la réalité.

Les premières lueurs du jour filtraient pourtant déjà entre les rideaux, colorant de gris le peu de ciel que le blond entrevoyait. Ils avaient fait l'amour toute cette nuit, recommençant encore, encore et encore, laissant libre court à cette faim débridée et enfiévrée du corps de l'autre qu'ils avaient eut. Naruto était repu, il se sentait bien, détendu, au calme. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi. Il en était presque heureux, euphorique.

Il songea fugacement à Sakura, laissant un léger sourire étirer sa bouche. Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'appeler, lui raconter, la remercier... Son remède s'était avéré plus qu'efficace, que ce soit pour son rhume ou son mal être. Elle avait vraiment assurée sur ce coup là, probablement sans même le savoir. Naruto se laissa glisser dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, son sourire s'agrandissant et s'éternisant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il resserrait inconsciemment sa prise sur la forme déjà endormie entre ses bras.

Sasuke papillonna des paupières, un picotement cuisant lui labourant le bas des reins, le reste de son corps réagissant comme si il avait était battu comme plâtre. Il ouvrit les yeux, tentant de remettre en marche ses neurones encore englués de sommeil. Il sentit une respiration tiède effleurer sa nuque, un poids sur sa hanche, la chaleur d'une paume sur son ventre. Ses pieds, sa peau, d'habitude si glacés quand il était dans son lit, étaient bien au chaud contre un autre épiderme, une autre paire de jambes. Il s'étira avec lenteur, comme un chat, dans la moiteur de cette étreinte et la chaleur des draps.

Minute… Etreinte, chaleur, respiration… Il fut définitivement réveillé par le rush d'adrénaline qui monta dans ses veines et agita définitivement son cerveau. Les souvenirs de la soirée et de la nuit passées lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire, une cohorte d'images disparates très colorées et suggestives finirent de combler les blancs. Il s'était endormi, tout simplement endormi, dans le lit de son partenaire, rompu de fatigue… ça ne lui était jamais arrivé au paravent. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne quittait pas son hôte d'une nuit. Et cette constatation finale lui fit profondément froncer les sourcils.

Il se perdit en conjectures étonnées sur le pourquoi du comment une telle chose s'était produite. Comment ça avait pu arriver… lui arriver… à lui. D'habitude, il repartait une fois son partenaire satisfait ou endormi. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne se serait laisser allé à rester, pas lui, jamais. Aussi agréable que ça soit, une fois le « boulot » terminé, il partait, toujours. Il n'était pas du style à rester, c'était inutile. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour ces rencontres fortuites et les situations embarrassantes liées à ce qu'il faisait l'ennuyaient, aussi avait il toujours manœuvré pour les éviter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

La douleur lancinante dans ses reins le fit grimacer. Ce type l'avait complètement vanné, usant et abusant de son corps. Il s'était laissé engloutir par ce malstrom de passion charnelle, et y avait largement contribué, lui… Lui d'habitude si maître de lui-même, si réfléchi, si calculé, même dans ces moments là, surtout dans ces moments là. Comment avait il pu en arriver là, pourquoi en était il arrivé là ? Que lui était il donc arrivé pour qu'il disjoncte à ce point, pour qu'il se laisse aller à ce point… L'image d'une crinière blonde, d'un corps hâlé et d'un profond regard azuré s'immiscèrent dans ses pensées légèrement déboussolées.

Naruto se réveilla, resserrant sa prise sur la forme dos à lui, lovée contre son torse. Un petit raidissement, un léger frémissement, lui apprirent que son neko était réveillé lui aussi. Il se colla un peu plus contre le corps nu et un peu froid. Il nicha son nez dans la nuque blanche, ornée à la jointure du cou par trois virgules enfermées dans un cercle. Il se sentait incroyablement en forme malgré ses courbatures et avait incroyablement bien dormi. Ça faisait des lustres que ça ne lui était pas arrivé de dormir aussi bien. Et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé d'aussi bonne humeur.

Sasuke, raide, figé comme une statue, sentait l'autre se réveiller dans son dos. Que dire, que faire, comment devait il réagir ? Il avait lâché prise, s'était laissé allé hier soir… Comment s'en sortir maintenant ? Mais au fait voulait il seulement s'en sortir, partir, quitter cette étreinte chaleureuse et confortable, ces draps tièdes ? Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait particulièrement bien malgré la douleur liée aux étreintes répétées. Il avait fait et refait l'amour avec Naruto et il serait même capable de continuer si son corps voulait bien le lui permettre. Cette attirance irraisonnée qu'il éprouvait pour le blond recommença à le tenailler, vrillant ses nerfs, le perdant encore plus en conjectures.

« Tu sais, Koneko, si l'aventure te tente, j'aimerais bien t'adopter… », murmura Naruto, rieur, dans son cou, contre la bande de satin noir qui retenait encore le grelot contre sa gorge.

« Je ne suis pas un neko. Et ne comptes pas me revoir un jour dans cet accoutrement. », rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton polaire et cinglant.

« Ok, ok… au fait… comment tu t'appelles ? », poursuivit le blond sans se départir de son ton guilleret, chuchotant dans son oreille, en profitant pour semer une pluie de baisers tendres dans la zone déjà pas mal sinistrée.

« … Sasuke »

Sasuke dut admettre que cette nuit s'était révélée être une expérience des plus intéressante, des plus incroyable ; il n'était pas idiot, ni même si arrogant au point de ne pas le voir. Mais le jour était déjà levé et il devait partir, il savait qu'il se devait de le faire... Oui, il devait partir, il le fallait, sa place n'était pas ici... Partir, retrouver son appartement froid et impersonnel, retrouver sa vie, ses études, son frère et tout le reste. Cette idée ne le galvanisa pas d'enthousiasme. Il était pourtant si bien là, juste là. Les mains de son amant caressaient langoureusement son corps avec flegme, respect, presque dévotion. Les baisers qui pleuvaient sur sa nuque étaient légers, presque chastes. La chaleur de ce corps, la tiédeur de ce souffle, ce rempart fort et confortable au creux du quel il se sentait tranquille, en paix, calme.

Il n'était pas vraiment tenté de partir, non… pas vraiment en fait… en tout cas pas tout de suite… il voulait juste se rendormir, profiter encore un peu de cette quiétude, juste encore un peu, un tout petit peu. Cette nuit n'avait été qu'une folie, un entracte, une courte pause dans sa vie bien ordonnée, calculée. Pourtant, il s'était sentit, et il se sentait encore d'ailleurs, si bien avec lui. Ils s'entendaient, se comprenaient sans même parler, le blond anticipait ses désirs, ses pensées, il comblait bizarrement quelque chose en lui, réchauffait son corps. Pourquoi ne pas rester ? Pourquoi ne pas rester là, tranquillement lové au creux de ses bras… Oui, pourquoi pas… Il savait ce qui l'attendait quand il partirait, quand il quitterait Naruto. Il reprendrait le cours de sa vie, il ne trouverait au dehors rien d'autre qu'une morne et froide journée de novembre. Alors, pourquoi ne pas profiter encore un peu de ce moment de plénitude…

Sasuke se détendit et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans cette étreinte rassurante, ferme et agréable. Pour l'instant, il était juste fatigué, si fatigué… Il voulait juste dormir, dormir encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu… profiter un tout petit peu plus, oui un tout petit peu plus seulement… de ce calme apaisant, de cette sensation de bien être, de…

Il aviserait après… plus tard… Oui, plus tard… tout simplement…

Sasuke grogna légèrement et ferma les yeux. Un petit soupir de contentement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se rendormait.

Naruto aurait juré avoir entendu un ronronnement s'échapper de la gorge de son amant. Il avait sentit le corps se raidir puis se détendre à nouveau sous ses doigts. Il caressait le flanc de son neko de haut en bas avec légèreté et lenteur, glissant parfois un baiser du bout des lèvres sur les mèches brunes, sur l'épaule blanche, sur la nuque fine. Naruto se gorgeait de l'image qu'offrait Sasuke, assoupi contre lui, portant encore les oreilles duveteuses et le grelot doré.

Il était décidé, oui, vraiment décidé. Il tenterait de domestiquer cet étrange mais si sexy neko qui avait atterri chez lui, un soir d'Halloween.

**- Owari -**

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Et voilà, c'est fini !

Oui, je sais c'était long, j'aurais pu publier en chapitres, j'aurais pu… mais bon, j'avais pas envie. Et normalement il aurait dû être publié pour… Halloween, justement. Mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est ce pas ?

Dans cette fic, Naruto et Sasuke sont de jeunes adultes responsables et expérimentés. Bien que je ne le précise pas, vous aurez compris qu'ils ont pris leurs précautions et utilisé des préservatifs !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi, en tout cas, je me suis bien amusée et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Je voulais faire quelque chose d'original autour des thèmes d'Halloween et du neko et vous proposer un lemon relativement sympathique. J'espère que c'est réussi.

Si le style vous a paru parfois bizarre, c'est normal, il ne s'agit pas d'une maladresse quelconque. Il y a une vraie volonté de ma part sur la mise en forme du récit inhérente aux pensées, aux actes, aux récits liés aux personnages. Réussi ou pas, en tout cas, je l'ai pensé comme ça.

Comme c'est un OS, inutile de me demander la suite… Y en aura pas !

Je répondrais aux reviews "anonymes" (sans profil sur ce site) sur mon profil dans la section "mes publications".

Au plaisir, toujours ravi, de lire vos commentaires, vos avis, vos impressions,

Yzan.


End file.
